Today, Yesterday, Tomorrow
by SparkleBambi
Summary: This a basically a collection of random one-shots that I came up with while I was bored. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Kurosaki Ichigo

Today, I am fighting for both my life and Bankai.

Yesterday, I was weak and couldn't defeat the old man.

Tomorrow, I will rescue Kuchiki Rukia and either succeed or die trying.

I can not fail.

* * *

Kuchiki Rukia

Today, I gave my powers and Sode no Shirayuki to a stranger.

Yesterday, I was a proud Shinigami who was determined to prove herself to her captain and who had the most beautiful shikai in Soul Society.

Tomorrow, I will start teaching this man, no, boy how to do the duties that I had been entrusted with.

It breaks my heart to do so. I have failed my duty as a Shinigami, as a Kuchiki, and as a friend.

* * *

Abarai Renji

Today, I achieved Bankai.

Yesterday, or not so long ago, I was defeated by Kurosaki Ichigo.

Tomorrow, I will fight Kuchiki Byakuya, the man I have strived to defeat for so long.

He is my captain but Rukia is my friend. There shouldn't be any heisitation but there is. I'm sorry.

* * *

**So how was it? I might post more in the future if I get inspired. R&R please!**


	2. Chapter 2

Kuchiki Byakuya

Today, I am healing in the Fourth Division with strict orders not to move from my bed.

Yeserday, I was defeated by Kurosaki Ichigo, stabbed by Ichimaru Gin, and forged a fragile bond with my adopted sister, Kuchiki Rukia, by telling her the truth which I had swore I would not tell.

Tomorrow, I will either sneak out or be discharged from the Fourth Division and train until I collapse, run out of reiatsu, or die.

I can not lose anymore than what I already have. I do not think I could stand it so soon after having to recount my wife's death, however willingly.

* * *

Hitsugaya Toshiro

Today, I am doing paperwork in my temporary room at the Fourth Division.

Yeaterday, I found out that Central 46 had been dead for quite some time, battled and won against my childhood friend, battled (and what? lost? won?) against Ichimaru Gin, and finally, got satbbed by Aizen after seeing my sister lying on the floor with a pool of precious red blood still spreading.

Tomorrow, I will visit Hinamori Momo, my sister and childhood friend, and afterward, train with shikai and bankai until I pass out or am on the verge of. That is, if Unohana-taicho doesn't catch me first.

I can not let her be hurt again. And to do that, I must get stronger. But right now, there is no way I can achieve the power I need in so short of a time. And what else can I do but train and hope and fight? Nothing. I can only hope to make an impact, no matter how small, that will help us win against that bastard Aizen who hopefully, will die by my sword with a bit of luck.

* * *

Urahara Kisuke

Today, I am training Kurosaki Ichigo in how to dodge faster, parry more efficiently, strike harder, when to retreat and press foward, and how to analyze a billion times faster than what he could have ever imagined. I am teaching him all these things but ultimately, I am only teaching him one thing and one thing only. I, Urahara Kisuke, am teaching Kurosaki Ichigo how to kill.

Yesterday, I showed him how easily he could lose. How easily he could die. And how I would have absolutely no heisitation doing so. He's taking this training much more harder now and more importantly, he takes me more seriously.

Tomorrow, I will send Kurosaki Ichigo, his friends, and Shihoin Yoruichi to Soul Society where they will all fight and more than likely, die. Well, all of them but Yoruichi. She was once the leader of the Second Division and Stealth Corps, you know.

I pray they succeed, that I have not made a disastrous mistake, and to be forgiven for my sins. I suspect that this will result in something that will haunt me for a long, long time.

* * *

**And here's the second chapter! Well? Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

Madarame Ikkaku

Today, Abarai Renji confronted me and tried to convince me to be a captain. He failed.

Yesterday, I was drinking with my best friend, Ayesagawa Yumichika, and picking a fight with some people in the nearby bars.

Tomorrow and everyday afterwarrd, I will serve and fight under Zaraki Kenpachi who is both my captain and idol. He has nothing less than my deepest respect.

I will never become a captain and I would rather die under Zaraki Kenpachi's command than be forced to do something that I don't want to do. I will fight under him until the day I die.

* * *

Zaraki Kenpachi

Today, I fought and lost to Kurosaki Ichigo.

Yesterday, or whenever the hell Madarame Ikkaku told me about Kurosaki Ichigo, I set out on a hunt for him, to fight him. I did not think I would lose.

Tomorrow, I'm going to look for him again, to fight him, this time forcing him to use any other powers he may have gained. Hmmm..., maybe he has Bankai? If he does, it'll be a hell lot of fun when I get him to use it.

It's been so long since I've lost. I wonder if Yachiru remembers me. I wonder if she's even alive. Oh well. Either way, if I don't get those pansy-ass healers soon, I might actually pass out. And that means no fighting. Damn it!

* * *

Yamada Hanataro

Today, Kurosaki Ichigo got hurt fighting Abarai Renji and I had just starte healing him when I saw the hollow-like mask. I laid it to the side but it kept catching my attention, so as soon as Ichigo was out of danger, I picked it up. Ichigo woke up not too long afterward and wanted to keep it but I was afraid it would bring bad luck and besides, it really looked like a hollow's mask. I threw it away into the sewer waters. I feel guilty for causing harm but if it really was a hollow's mask, I was just trying to protect everyone, right?

Yesterday, I was kidnapped by Kurosaki Ichigo and Shiba Ganju. When they said they were here to rescue Kuchiki Rukia, I decided to join them and guided them through the streets and sewers of Soul Society. And of course, I would heal them too.

Tomorrow, I will finish healing as much of Kurosaki Ichigo as I can. I hope he won't reopen any of the wounds that I couldn't fully heal.

I just hope Unohana-taicho won't be too upset with me when she notices I don't come to the Fourth Division like I'm supposed to. I mean, I'm a seated officer and an okay healer so I'll be expected to be there. I hope no one dies because I wasn't there.

* * *

**Some humor in this one and I managed to bring in two Eleventh Divinsioners and a Fourth Divisioner. As always, R & R please!**


End file.
